


Becoming More Than An Observer

by sheltie1987



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Riko likes to watch. She likes to watch Chika. But what happens when she's invited to do more than watch?
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika/Watanabe You, Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Becoming More Than An Observer

**Becoming More Than An Observer**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Love Live Sunshine! at all_

**A/N: my first Love Live Sunshine! M story ever.**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

Riko was alert like a prairie dog on watch. She had a pair of binoculars by her side and a comfy foldable chair. She kept these items usually hidden in her closet when company was over, but if it was just herself she had them out and ready to go since she had no idea when it would happen and she wanted to be prepared. She had first caught a glimpse of it when she was changing for bed. Just outside her balcony, right across was the bedroom of her dear friend Chika Takami. Now Riko loved Chika. The always warm, smiling upbeat mikan loving Chika. Nothing seemed to get her down and if something did then she’d do whatever it took to overcome it. Something Riko wished at time she had in her.

But back to what she witnessed. She saw Chika lying on her bed completely naked and fingering herself. The sight was shocking at first, but Riko couldn’t tear her eyes away from it like watching a car wreck. The way Chika wiggled her body so sensually, her breasts rising and falling. How flush her body became as she was reaching her peak. She wished she could hear Chika, but Chika was trying to keep from being too loud.

By the time Chika had finished Riko had noticed she was quite turned on herself, even having a big wet spot on her crotch. It was embarrassing at first. Getting off at the sight of your best friend getting themselves off. But soon it became a hobby of hers, an obsession sort of. She’d watch Chika diddle herself numerous times not knowing if Chika had someone in mind like Yō, or maybe Kanan, maybe it was Dia or perhaps Hanamaru or maybe it was Mari, or possibly herself. But she didn’t think about it too much.

Tonight though was different. Yō was staying overnight, and that meant Riko might not see any Chika diddling, but she held on to hope. That was all she could do really. She didn’t pay much attention to what was going on really since she was cleaning her room. It had been a while and she had a lot of stuff, a lot of her private magazines that she needed to go through. She’d never admit it to anyone, but she was a yuri fanatic. Though what she thought was a closely guarded secret was pretty much known to all of her band mates, well, except the first years. It made her giddy thinking about yuri couplings. But she was a bit choosy with her couples; she didn’t just match up randomly. No, she took her yuri seriously.

That’s when something caught her eye. She went to her balcony and grabbed her binoculars and looked through them and her jaw dropped. In Chika’s room were Chika and Yō and they were locked in a passionate kiss. The two best friends were so deep into their kissing, their hands roaming one another’s clothed bodies like this wasn’t their first time. They looked like they’ve been going at it for a while considering how rumpled their clothes were and then their swollen lips with flushed complexions.

When did this happen? How did this happen? She never caught any inkling of Chika and Yō being nothing other than best friends. Never lovers, no, that’s the vibe she got from Kanan, Mari and Dia. Hell with those three she could just feel it wafting from their beings at times. Images flitted across her mind at the thought of the three third years and imagining Dia as a sub in bed with Mari cracking the whip and Kanan going along with it all as she got her licks in as well.

Then there were the vibes she got from Hanamaru and Ruby, but maybe that was her imagination of wanting to see Ruby’s face in Hanamaru’s bosom. Hanamaru sure had a very developed bod for a first year, for sure.

 _Okay, enough of that_ Riko thought as she shook her head of her daydreaming. She had important work to do. She refocused as she watched Chika and Yō making out some more. Chika was on top of Yō, which Riko couldn’t help, but snort at that.

 _Of course, Yō is the sub, I could’ve guessed that_ she thought.

Riko focused and moved from the lip-lock to see Chika’s hands on Yō’s breasts kneading them with skill Riko never thought Chika would have. Then she watched as Chika’s hand slipped under Yō’s top and had to dart back to see Yō’s facial expression and saw pure bliss. It irked her a bit that she couldn’t hear what was going, only having a visual and she wasn’t good at lip reading. But it was still quite erotic that was for sure.

Her eyes flashed with excitement as clothing was being shed, but it felt like it was going in slow motion for her. It made her want to scream at them to go faster, but if she did then they’d realize she’s been watching them and that would make her die of embarrassment. When all the clothing was gone her eyes through the binoculars roamed their bodies.

Yō’s body was so hard and firm in all the right places from not only her dance practice and performances, but from her years of swimming and diving. Gods, it looked so good. Her tongue swiped across her lips as her eyes locked on Yō’s tits and how Chika squeezed them with expert skill, caressed Yō’s firm tummy. Then the binocular vision shifted to Chika and her delightful body. The orange haired girl had worked hard in dance practice and their performances and it showed though there was some plump on her, which made Riko drool a bit.

Chika’s breasts were so perky, like its owner really. Yō’s hands were quite busy trying to touch her best friend all over that Riko had trouble keeping pace with the busy hands of Yō Watanabe.

Getting back into a much broader view she watched as Chika’s knee nudged Yō’s legs apart then pressed against the uniform obsessed girl’s quim and began to grind. Yō threw her head back relishing the intense feelings she was experiencing.

Riko was getting so wet watching this. Gods, this was so much better than watching Chika pleasure herself, it was 1,000% better. But she held herself back from sinking her hand down to get some satisfaction. She didn’t want to end it too early. Especially with the way Yō and Chika were going, it looked like they were going to go at it for a while.

Chika’s thigh was replaced with her hand as she rubbed the dripping folds before inserting three fingers into her best friend. Riko was shocked how many digits were put in at the get go. She usually needed to work herself up to that really though she only goes up to two fingers mostly. Three was pushing it. But watching Yō easily accept Chika’s three made her wonder if she could match Yō. Then watching how Yō thrash about on the bed as Chika finger fucked her as she moved her head down feasting of Yō’s jiggling tits. Oh gods, Riko wanted to taste them, she wondered what they tasted like.

The redhead watched enraptured at the whole erotic scene. A hand had slipped down to her shorts, slipping down into them and then her soaked panties. She was gently rubbing her puffy outer lips as she watched, her breathing getting slightly heavy.

Chika’s thumb sought out and found Yō’s clit and began to stroke it with vigor that caused Yō’s back to arch off the bed in a way that Riko was positive that Yō had climaxed. But Chika didn’t seem to slow her pace as she slipped down replacing her fingers with her mouth and began devouring her friend’s pussy like she was eating her favorite food, mikans.

Riko’s eyes widened at this sight, to see actual muff-diving. She had never seen it live before. Only in her doujin really. This was so much better. Her eyes watched as Chika ate out the high diver and the the only thing Yō could do was take it. She writhed on the bed.

The redhead couldn’t take her eyes away from the sight. It was so glorious and she couldn’t even hear anything. The visual was more than enough at the moment. She herself was working up a good pace of masturbating as she watched the erotic sight. Time seemed to slow for her as it felt like her mind was trying its best to capture every moment as Yō was being pleasured by Chika. Riko could tell that Chika was really going to town on the ashen haired girl. It appeared that this wasn’t the first time either for the two and it made the redhead wonder slightly how long this has been going on.

But she dwell on that long as mind focused on Chika eating out and drifting off wondering how it’d feel if Chika’s tongue was buried in her quim, tasting, devouring her. Her snatch was aching even as she was petting it.

Finally Yō climaxed and that was a magnificent sight to behold. She wished she was recording this so she could replay it over and over again.

Riko sighed as she finally peeled the binoculars away. She was sitting with her legs spread, one hand stuffed into her shorts rubbing her pussy as she watched all the action. She had an enjoyable climax, but she wanted, no, needed more. She felt kind of jealous that Chika and Yō were together. What about her? Where was her lover?

“Oh Riko~”

Riko’s eyes and head snapped up to see Chika in a pair of orange panties and a tight light blue t-shirt with a big smiling mikan on it.

“Um, hi Chika” Rika greeted though her face said it all. She was caught with her hand in her pants and her other hand holding her binoculars. There was no way out of this.

“I know you’ve been watching me~” Chika sing-songed.

Riko felt all the blood rush out of her face hearing this. She was so fucked.

“I’ve known for a while” Chika said smiling, “you don’t really hide yourself ya know.”

Riko just couldn’t believe this was happening and the only reason why she hadn’t freaked out yet was her mind was in such turmoil that it wasn’t too sure what to do. It was a traffic jam in her mind of what to do; deny it all, faint, cry, run inside and lock herself inside for the rest of her life, all were good options to her. But none could reach her as they were all bungled up, each trying to get there first. Not only that, but Chika was keeping her locked in place by just those twinkling red eyes. Gods, those red eyes.

“Wanna join?” Chika asked like she was asking Riko if she wanted to swim.

This Riko responded to, and with a nod, a vigorous furious nod.

“Great” Chika said as she left and pulled something out.

Riko looked confused then realized Chika had somehow made a bridge so they could cross one another’s houses without much hassle. Riko got on the bridge and hesitantly checked to see if it could hold her weight, as much as she trusted Chika, she didn’t trust Chika’s skills as a bridge builder. It felt safe enough and she crossed without even hearing a creaking sound. Once on the other side Chika pulled Riko into a big hot kiss that made Riko’s legs go weak.

“Come on” Chika said smiling.

She led Riko inside to find Yō awake and smiling.

“About time” she said.

Riko didn’t know what to say as her cheeks colored as she dipped her head down letting her hair veil her embarrassed face.

“Now, now Riko. None of that” Chika tutted, “lets get you out of those clothes.”

Riko gasped as Chika undressed so fast that you could hardly blink. She stood there naked and she heard Chika purr.

“Hmm, I always knew you had a great body Riko, but yum-yum” the orange haired girl said as she licked her lips.

Riko couldn’t help, but feel self-conscious. She had never been naked in front of anyone before. She covered herself up instinctually.

“No fair, I wanna see you, you can see me” Chika pouted.

Riko was going to point out to Chika that she was dressed, but when she turned to tell this to her orange haired friend she found the leader of Aqours naked. She had no clue when this had happened really. She blinked, trying to comprehend this situation.

As her mind tried to wrap around this Yō had gotten up from the bed and made her way over to Riko. She tugged Riko’s hand away that was covering her crotch and began to lightly lick Riko’s snatch.

This caught Riko’s attention and she groaned. Chika moved to be behind Riko, to hold her up since she knew it would only be a matter of time before the pianist’s legs go out. Yō had a very talented tongue and knew how to eat pussy.

“OH” Riko gasped as she felt Yō’s tongue worm its way into pussy swirling it around like she was trying to stir up a typhoon. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fell back into Chika’s waiting arms. Her breasts were soon covered by Chika’s eager hands that just sent more bolts of pleasure through her body. The orange haired girl cupped and tugged them, pinching her hard nipples.

“That’s it Yō, fuck Riko here. Fuck her good, make her come all over your pretty face. I want to lick those juices off your face” Chika urged.

Yō, always wanting to please her best friend increased her pussy munching. She let her teeth gently nibble the outer lips and when she felt Riko’s clit emerged from its hood she began rubbing it with her nose. As this was going on her tongue was wrecking havoc inside Riko’s juicy mound. She would occasionally remove her mouth from the luscious peach and suckle on the pianist’s clit then return to her fruit snack.

“OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH” Riko chanted as her breathing was getting heavier and heavier.

Chika was kneading and massaging Riko’s breasts plucking the redhead’s erect nipples as she groped and squeezed the flesh mounds. Chika licked and nibbled on Riko’s ear.

“You like that, you like Yō fucking you, burying her tongue deep inside you. Me groping your tits. You’re a slut, a fucking whore. Come for me slut, come for me” Chika panted in Riko’s ear.

“Yes, I am, I’m your slut. I want it, I want to come. Oh gods, I want to. Yō make me come, please” Riko whined. Her brain not even connecting the fact that Chika was spewing language she had never heard the orange haired girl ever utter.

Then Riko’s climax hit her. It hit her hard. She had never orgasmed like this before. She would’ve fallen over if it weren’t for Chika holding her up. She was breathing hard like she had just run a marathon.

“Feel good?” Chika asked.

Riko nodded though she was still out of it a bit.

Yō had pulled her head away from Riko’s pussy. Her face was covered in Riko’s juices. She licked up what she could, but couldn’t get it all.

Chika moved the still out of it Riko to her bed then knelt down by Yō and began to lick her best friend’s face clean. Yō mewled feeling Chika’s tongue on her skin.

“You taste so good Riko” Chika murmured.

“Oh Chika, feels so good” Yō cooed.

Soon their lips met in a steamy passionate kiss. They kept on kissing as their tongues escaped their own mouths to ‘battle’ one another. Chika gently pushed Yō down to the floor getting on top of her. She then pressed her leg into Yō’s snatch and began grinding making Yō mewl and whine.

Riko awoke from her haze to find Chika and Yō at it again and she got jealous.

“Hey, let me in too” she whined.

Chika looked up and grinned.

“Of course Riko” she chirped happily.

Riko got off the bed and joined the two on the floor. Chika got off Yō, who was pouting since she was really getting into it.

“Right, Riko get on top of Yō” Chika commanded.

Riko followed Chika’s command and got on top of Yō, who then grabbed Riko’s head and kissed her hard and deep. The kiss took Riko’s breath away as she melted into it kissing Yō back with just as much fiery passion. The two were so into their kiss that they didn’t notice Chika leave them for a sec then come back wearing a harness. Attached to this harness were two dildos. Chika adjusted them so they’d line up with the two entries she was going to violate. She then pressed them home.

Yō moaned loudly feeling the plastic phallus penetrate her and wiggled her hips wanting more. She was quite used to this being fucked by Chika several times before. Riko snapped her head back and cried out. She wasn’t used to this kind of intrusion. This was her first time.

“Oh gods, stop Chika, it’s so big, too big” Riko cried.

“Yō” Chika commanded.

Yō nodded and grabbed the back of Riko’s head into a hot passionate kiss while her other hand found its way to Riko’s breasts and began squeezing them trying to distract Riko from her first penetrative sex.

Chika had to push hard to get the dildo into Riko. Riko was damn tight. When she was finally fully inside she paused for a moment let Riko adjust then began to saw in and out of both Yō and Riko. The two girls were moaning as they were getting fucked. Yō moved her hips meeting her best friend’s thrusts as Riko couldn’t do much other than moan like a wanton whore, her tongue would at times fall out of her mouth and hang there like a panting dog as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, head tilting back.

“She likes it Chika, she really likes it” Yō said grinning like a loon.

“Of course she would, no can resist The Chika Express” Chika crowed.

Yō tried to laugh at her friend, but it got swallowed up by a moan as Chika jerked her hips just right. Riko’s hips jerked at this action. Gods, she was getting her first taste of sex and it was glorious.

“I love fucking pussies, love it” Chika cheered as she thrust in and out at a good clip.

“And we of Aqours love being fucked by you Chika” Yō said.

That comment sparked something in Riko’s sex addled mind.

“You’ve, you’ve, you’ve done this before, with the others?” the redhead asked through panting.

“Yeah, Chika’s fucked all of them. Kanan was easy, she always gives in to Chika when Chika rolls her hips and licks her lips. Then there’s Mari, she’s so damn open. She just suggested us to have sex without any qualms. Dia was hard, but she’s a total slut when she has a cock up her puss” Yō said with a wide grin, “Ruby was a surprise as she walked in on Chika and I fucking Dia one day, she wanted to join to show Dia she was grown up. Fuck that was hot, seeing sister-sister action. Watching Ruby eat out Dia. I never thought I’d be turned on by incest. Hanamaru. Oh fuck! Hanamaru’s tits are the best. Two glorious pillowy mounds that taste delicious. And then Yoshiko. She’s kind of kinky liking to be tied up.”

Riko couldn’t believe that her friends had done all the members of Aqours without her knowing at all. What was wrong with her? But as these thoughts bubbled up they’d burst just as quickly as Chika increased her pumping. The music composer of the idol group moaned aloud like she was crooning. It was something.

“Huh, never heard a moan like that” Chika commented.

“Mm-hm, sounded kind of sexy” Yō observed.

Riko blushed madly at this, but hadn’t the time to stew in her embarrassment as Chika did something she didn’t expect. The vivacious leader of Aqours flicked a small switch on the base of the dildo in Riko and it began to vibrate.

Riko looked ready to howl. Yō solved this potential problem as she grabbed Riko’s head and locked lips. This muffled Riko’s scream, which prevented the evil eye of Mito.

Chika flashed Yō a thumbs up for a good job as she continued to thrust in and out of her two friends.

When Riko came she collapsed on top of Yō spent. Yō chuckled as she gently removed the redhead from herself. She had climaxed too, but it wasn’t as hard as her friend.

“Man, I wanted Riko to fuck me” Chika pouted as she saw the passed out pianist.

“Well then you’ll have to settle for little ol’ me then” Yō said with a saucy smile.

“Yousoro” Chika declared as she saluted.

When Riko awoke she found Chika reaching her peak as Yō thrust in and out her mikan obsessed friend.

“OH FUCK YEAH YŌ!” Chika cried.

“Zensoku zenshin” Yō said with enthusiasm.

Riko now rested wanted in. Chika seemed to sense this and grinned.

“She’s awake” she said.

Yō pulled out of Chika and looked to Riko with the strap-on pointed at her.

“How about a knob job?” she asked with a lewd grin that so out of place of her face.

Riko knew what Yō wanted so she opened her mouth wide and took in the plastic phallus and began to bob her head back and forth sucking, tasting Chika’s juices. Tasted like mikans which shouldn’t surprise her since Chika is crazy about mikans always finding a way to fit into her diet.

“Wow!” Chika said as she watched Riko blow, “she’s good at this.”

“Yeah she is” Yō said as she gently rocked her hips back and forth sliding in and out of Riko’s mouth in time with her bobs. “Times like this I wished I had a real cock.”

“Me too” Chika said wistfully.

After watching Riko suck Yō off for a while Chika wanted some action.

“Okay enough” she said, “time for you to fuck me Riko.”

Riko couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It was like a heavenly choir to her ears.

“Really, I can fuck you?” she asked almost not believing her good fortune.

“Well yeah, I fucked you. Now you fuck me” Chika said like it was most obvious thing in the world.

Yō dug through the toys that were in a lock box under Chika’s bed. She pulled out another strap-on.

“Here, put this on” she said.

“Chika, how did you get all of this?” Riko asked.

“Oh, Mari got them for me” Chika said casually.

Riko wasn't surprised to hear this.

“How am I supposed to put this on?” she asked instead.

Yō helped her into the strap-on.

“Now fuck our Chika” she said smacking Riko on the ass.

Riko jumped at that and turned to chide Yō who rolled their eyes and motioned her to get back to Chika. Chika lying there on her back, legs spread her fingers spreading her delicate petals.

“Riko~ fuck me, please” the mikan lover cooed.

Riko couldn’t resist that tone and was drawn in. She got down and nudged her faux cock against Chika’s lower lips then slowly speared her. Chika moaned as Riko penetrated her.

“Oh yes, yes Riko. Oh gods yes” Chika mewled.

This excited Riko as she heard her friend’s cries of pleasure. So many thoughts and emotions were swirling inside her that she couldn’t focus on just one. The urge to just go hog-wild was enticing, but she restrained herself wanting to savor this moment. Her movements were a bit rough due to it being her first time, but she soon found a rhythm.

“Mmmm that feels so good. God Riko, you can fuck so good. Oh yeah” Chika moaned.

Riko’s confidence was boosted hearing this. She dipped her head down and kissed Chika. Chika kissed back. The redhead’s hands eagerly went to Chika’s breasts and began to play with them. So soft, warm and wonderful. These were heaven.

Yō watched on with a smile. She just loved it when Chika was fucked or doing the fucking as much as she loved being the one doing it or getting it.

Riko was panting hard, this was much harder than any dance practice or performance. She was wearing down, but she forced herself through it. She wanted to make Chika come.

“Oh Riko” Chika cried as her hips jerked and her body flushed, a sign she had orgasmed.

Riko’s goal achieved. She stopped as she sucked in as much air as she could. Her hips were burning, her whole body coated in sweat.

“Yō, I think Riko needs some TLC” Chika called.

Yō nodded and went over to Riko and helped her get off Chika. Her hands gently massaged Riko’s weary muscles. Riko groaned at Yō firm and loving touch.

After Riko recovered the three friends enjoyed the rest of the night together. By the end of it Riko wanted not just more, but wanted to have it with the other members of Aqours. She voiced her desire to her lovers.

“That can be arranged” Chika said with a wide grin.

**End**

**A/N: oh man, this one took a while for me to complete. I wrote it in chunks as things came to me or I got the inspiration to do so. Plus this was a lot longer than I thought it’d be. I hoped you enjoyed this. As for a sequel to this. Well, I’ll see what the response for this is before deciding that. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
